The Fallen Saiyan
by SonikNaoko
Summary: Best friends Issei Hyoudou and James Darius Naoko are your average teenage boys in high school... Well, if you count that one is a hybrid of a Fallen Angel and a Saiyan and the other is the reincarnation of the Red Dragon Emperor. Follow these 2 on their adventures. Fem! Vali; Fem! Gaspar; OC/Harem, Issei/Harem. OP Issei and OC. Lemons
1. Prologue

The Fallen Sayain

Prologue Part 1: Hell To Pay

-_**Kuoh Town; **_**P.O.V.: James 'Sparda' Darius Naoko**-

When you hear the name Angel, what is your first thought? Me, all I think about is who I am… A Fallen Angel/Saiyan hybrid. It is completely different from what you normally hear… Beings that follow God's words to a tee, not denying anything he orders. Fallen Angels are angels that are driven out of heaven by their misdeeds. Me, I was born a Fallen Angel and a Saiyan because of my mother being a full angel and my father being a Saiyan. Now, I should mention how my parents met… Well, it's complicated. You see, my mother is a Fallen Angel, like I said… She was cast out of heaven due to disobeying a direct order from Michael, the archangel and the leader of the angels themselves. Once she was driven out, she joined the Fallen Angels and started doing… Questionable things to innocent people. It wasn't until she met my father when she had a change of heart. When they first met, my dad was a bit of a… How do I put this nicely? He was dumb. He attacked my mother and won due to her being distracted by something. She never told me what she was distracted by… Anyway, after their fight they called a truce and went their separate ways. They met up a year later and fell in love eventually. Let's just say I was a happy accident. They never planned for me, I will tell you that much… My mother will tell me that a lot of the time. But, I am damn sure she loves me and so does my father. Now, I should also mention I am an only child, no siblings. Once I was born, Mom left out of the picture immediately and left me with my father. It was maddening when I learned about this in my teen years… She would just show up at a point in time when it is convenient to her and leave without a word. Trust me, not having a mom show up in your life SUCKS. Really sucks about it since a child is technically supposed to have a mom and a dad in his life.

I should explain what I look like… I have tan skin with brown eyes, short curly raven black hair, stood at about 5'7" with my pitch black Fallen Angel wingspan being about 17 feet in total. It is a sight to behold when you see my wings… They are a beauty to see. Now, I usually hide my wings under my favorite black and brown cloak that I wear around town. Most people tend to just stare at me and give me weird looks when they see me in my cloak in the summertime. Well, you try to hide a 17 foot wingspan in plain sight… IT'S HARD, OKAY?! Ahem! Anyway, let's get back on track.

Now, since I am a Fallen Angel… My whole life has been all about the supernatural. Devils, angels, Gods, Kais… The whole shebang. I even learned of all the Destroyer Gods and the multiple universes through my mother whenever she would just… Show up in my life. Crazy, right? Well, it gets more crazier… Apparently, my family in particular is a direct descendent of a previous Destroyer God before the current one, Beerus. He was a full blooded Saiyan named Arteca and he lived a fruitful life, according to my mother. Ruled for hundreds of years, destroying planets and corrupt beings. Then, old age caught up to him and he passed it on to the current Destroyer God, Beerus. So, I have his bloodline going through me… The blood of a Destroyer. Now that I think about it, maybe this is why Mom is never around. I don't know, she never tells me anyway. So, after telling you all that… We should come to the beginning of this story. Where I am meeting with my best friend, Issei Hyoudou, at Kuoh Academy. I should mention this, too: I am 17 at this point in time.

-_Scene Skip;__** Kuoh Academy; Hallways**_-

I closed my locker and rolled my eyes as I rubbed the back of my head and looked straight ahead. Then, a young man of average height with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy uniform like me: a black blazer that open to reveal a unbuttoned white dress shirt and red undershirt underneath, black dress pants, and blue and white sneakers. The only differences between him and I on how we dress is I have a blue undershirt and I wear black boots and a silver chain hangs off of my left belt loops.

"Hey, Issei. What is on the ledger today? More ogling?" I told him with a smirk as I faced him fully. Okay, I admit. I am a HUGE pervert. But, I hide it well under a more gentleman like guise, know what I mean? While Issei has no problem showing the world who he is, I do. I want to have my dick intact from it getting beat in by the kendo club, is that too much to ask?

"If Motohama and Matsuda don't block the damn peephole this time, we can finally get some good old fashioned ogling. Catch my drift, bro?" Issei told me with a lecherous smirk on his face as he pats me on the left shoulder. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"I swear, those 2 are worse than me," I told Issei as I followed him down the hall, "I mean, it is inevitable that I would get my ass kicked by the kendo club again for you 3. I do take one for the team. I want to feel like I did something instead of doing nothing."

"Sage words, my friend," Issei chuckled as he fist bumped me, "So, you up for gaming this weekend? I got that new Mortal Kombat game that just released."

"MKX?! Dude, you are a legend! That game is crazy expensive!" I told Issei as I stared at him, "How?!"

"I called in a favor," Issei told me as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"You are my best friend for a damn reason, Hyoudou," I told Issei as we kept walking. Then, I bumped into someone… Causing me to fall back and my long brown tail to unfurl from around my waist. The person I bumped into gasped and stared at my tail. Oh, I forgot to mention that since I am also a Saiyan… I have the tail that most Saiyans have when they are born. Issei and my family are the only people that have seen my tail and no one else… Well, save for 2 girls. The girl in question had long brown hair tied in pigtails on her head and green eyes. She wore the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform: a white button down dress shirt with vertical linings, a black shoulder cape with a matching black button down corset, a black ribbon tied around her neck, and a magenta red skirt. Unfortunately, I was able to see her frilly blue panties from my vantage point on the floor. I blinked several times as I quickly got back to my feet and fixed my glasses on my face.

"Excuse me. Sorry about that," I told her as she stared at my waving tail behind me.

"Oh, no. It is clearly my fault," she said as she bows to me and smiled. I chuckled and wrapped my tail around my waist under my clothes again. She didn't really acknowledge the tail as she checked me for any injuries.

"Oh, good. You aren't hurt. I would've felt bad if I did something wrong." Issei stared at the girl in slight fear as I smiled at her.

"Hey, Issei… Go find those 2. I will catch up with you later, mmkay?" I told Issei as I looked at him, "I just forgot something in my locker."

"Right. Just… Don't get hit, okay?" Issei said as he nods his head at me.

"No worries, man. I will be fine," I told him as I gave him a thumbs up. He quickly walked off and turned a corner just as the girl looked back at him and smirked. Then, she spun around to face me and grabs my collar to kiss me deeply on the lips. Okay, let's pause here for a sec so that I can explain what is going on. Remember when I said there were 2 girls that have seen my tail? This girl is one of them… And, is my secret girlfriend, Murayama Kirishima. No one in school is aware that we are dating, not even Issei, Motohama, or Matsuda. And, I tell them everything. You see, I actually pretend to be beaten by the kendo club when really I am going in secret to see Murayama. Best thing about dating Murayama… She is a stone cold fox. Have you seen her? And, damn is she good at kissing. We separated and I held her in my arms as she looked at me.

"We should stop meeting like this, stranger," Murayama told me as she traced circles on my chest, "Now, you got me all… Hot and bothered."

"Well, I do have to meet the boys. So, let's make this quick. The usual spot?" I told her as I looked deep in her eyes. She giggled and nodded her head. I then put 2 of my left fingers to my forehead and both of us vanished into thin air.

-_Scene Skip_; _**Rooftop**_-

Murayama and I reappeared out of thin air and she hops onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist while she started making out with me again.

-**Lemon Scene Imminent!**-

I laid her down on a nearby stone bench and kissed her neck as I rubbed her crotch with my unfurled tail. She moaned as she hugged my neck while I moved my hands to her firm breasts and squeezed them tightly.

"Ooh… Oh, Jamie. You make me feel alive," Murayama moaned as she looked at me. I raised my head and smirked as I unbuttoned her dress shirt and revealed her large breasts hiding under a blue strapless lacy bra.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you dress like this just for me," I told her with a smirk and she giggled cutely.

"Maybe, maybe not. You be the judge, Daddy," she teased as she leaned closely to my right ear. I growled lustfully as I pulled her bra down and revealed her bare erect nipples to me. I brought my mouth down onto her left breast and began sucking and nibbling on it. She moaned more and more from the sudden action and instinctively unzips my pants to pull out my flaccid 8 inch shlong.

"I remember our first time was… Awkward. Now, look at you. You are like a shark," I growled as I looked at her and she smiled seductively as she stroked my dick at a normal speed, causing me to moan and drool as I went back to sucking on her breasts. My tail, which was massaging her womanhood at this point, moved her panties out of the way of her fleshy opening and began rubbing its rough and hairy surface against her folds. This caused her to moan louder and stroke my shlong faster. Then, my tail entered into her womanhood and began thrusting faster, causing her to arch her back and pant heavily.

"Oh, God! Jamie! I am… Gonna…" she moaned as she used her free hand to grip my blazer. She lets out a pleasure filled scream as my tail stopped deep inside of her. I then took off my blazer and tossed it aside as my tail pulled out of her fleshy opening. Her back went down as she panted when clear juices poured onto the stone bench.

"You rarely do that to me… I forgot how awesome that feels," Murayama told me as she sat up and giggled, "Now, it is my turn to service you." She pulled my pants all the way down to the ground and revealed my half erect dick to her. She then fully takes off her bra, shoulder cape, corset, and dress shirt to let her breasts free. She sandwiched my shlong in-between her breasts and began stroking them at a medium speed, making me rear my head back.

"Ah, Mury… This feels amazing," I told her as I looked down at her and chuckled. She giggled and licked the tip as some clear fluid drips out of it. I shuddered at that moment, making her smirk confidently as she continued her boobjob on my dick.

"Don't fret, Daddy… Momma Mury got this," Murayama said seductively as she picked up speed. Then, she brought her mouth to the top of my dick and began sucking and stroking at the same time. I grunted as I clenched my fists at this new sensation.

"Murayama, I… I'm gonna…" I moaned as drool trailed down my chin. She giggled and went faster, knowing it would make me hit my climax… Which it did. I grunted and shot my load all over her breasts and face. She gasped and leaned back at the sheer amount that I unleashed onto her. She poked the substance on her breasts and giggled.

"You were really backed up, huh? This looks like about a week and a half of no sex," Murayama told me as she looked up at me. I shrugged my shoulders as I panted.

"Now… The main course begins," she told me as she got back on the stone bench and opened her legs again to show her soaked entrance to me. My flaccid member stood at attention at about 10 inches again and I went over to her, kicking off my pants that were at my ankles and rubbed my dick against her womanhood, causing my secret girlfriend to moan slightly and smile at me.

"Good thing you can't get me pregnant… Otherwise, with your luck… You would have about 6 kids by now," Murayama joked as she leaned in and looked deeply into my eyes.

"And, I would take care of them if I had any," I told Murayama as I slowly entered inside of her womanhood with my dick. She moaned and grips my shoulders as she wraps her legs around my waist again.

"Oh, yes! This is what I have been waiting for! Plow me!" she moaned as I began thrusting at a medium pace. Her breasts bounced up and down as I gripped her plump ass and thrust into her folds more and more.

"Man, you are so tight! You have been missing having sex with me, huh?" I joked as I looked at her. She blushed and moaned more and more with each pulsing thrust.

"Sort of… You are theeeee… Only guuuy for meeeeee! Oh, shit!" she moaned as I moved my tail to wrap around her waist and enter into her other opening, which is her asshole, "No fair! Tell me next tiiiiii- Ooooooh!"

"Yeah, I bet. You are the no. 1 girl for me," I told her after I leaned in to kiss the left side of her neck.

"Remember that when you get a harem, buster! Oh, yes!" Murayama yelled as she and I switched positions so that she was on all fours while I knelt onto the bench. She bent her head down to the bench and moaned louder.

"Yeah, I will never forget that," I told her as I slapped her on the ass, causing her to squeak and look back at me, "Besides, no girl can squeak like you." She pouted and I gripped her ass again, causing her to moan louder than last time. I was kinda worried that someone would catch us up here if Murayama kept getting louder… So, I grabbed her breasts instead and leaned on her back. That was a signal that said she was getting too loud.

"Sorry… It feels so good! I can't help it," she told me as she kissed me on my lips.

"It's okay, Mury. I feel my climax coming again, anyway," I told her as I picked up speed. She moaned as she held my left hand with her left hand.

"Me too! Shit, this feels amazing!" Murayama hissed as she nods her head. I went faster in my pace until I couldn't take it anymore and neither did Murayama. Both of us let out a loud moan, clear fluids splurting out of her womanhood followed by a slow flow of my seed pouring out of her womanhood onto the bench. Murayama sank to the bench slowly and headfirst, panting with exhaustion as her ass was raised in the air. I smirked as I wiped the sweat from my brow. I pulled my tail and dick out of her holes and the steady flow of cum increased slightly as it poured onto the bench.

"So… Are you ready for Round 2?" I asked her as I smacked her ass. She sat up slightly to look at me.

"I thought you had to meet Issei?" she asked me as she stared at me.

"He can wait a few more minutes," I told her as I rubbed her ass, "I wanna do anal next." She blushed heavily and sighed.

"Oh, boy… You and Issei are so alike," Murayama told me as she folds her arms under her breasts.

"You know me so well, babe," I told her and she leaned up to kiss me again on the lips.

-**Lemon Scene End**-

-_Scene Skip; __**An Hour Later**_-

After our little secret sex session, I ended up doing a few more rounds with Murayama. More like 4 more rounds… 3 with anal and 1 more with vaginal. Although the normal human female would literally be unable to walk, I made it so that she would heal very rapidly. I gave her a Senzu Bean and she was all better… Except the stench of sex all over us. I quickly brought us to the girl's locker room when no one was around and showered with her so that we can get the stench off. After that, Murayama and I separated and I went to find Issei. Soon enough, I found Issei with 2 other guys near the girl's kendo club locker room… Looking through a peephole that was mysteriously put there. I never put the hole there and neither did the boys. Someone put it there… But, we will never know who. Anyway, I walked up to the boys and clapped my hands together, scaring them away from the peephole.

"Dude, don't do that! You scared us!" one of them, a bald fade tan skinned male of average height, said to me with a frown.

"Sorry, Matsuda. It was a force of habit," I told him with a trolling smirk on my face, "Miss anything in particular?"

"Bruh, Murayama just appeared to change out of her clothes," the other said, a short brown haired male wearing a pair of black glasses over his eyes, as he looked at me. I chuckled and scooted them over to see a small hole in the hole.

"This is it? This looks inside of the locker room?" I asked them as I stared at the hole.

"Yes, sir! Go on, take a gander!" Matsuda said as he nods his head. I shrugged my shoulders and took a peek inside with my left eye. Then, my nose started to bleed heavily at the sight inside. Most of the girls of the kendo club were changing out of their kendo uniforms and back into the school uniforms… But, not before getting nearly naked in their underwear and (I shit you not) comparing their cup sizes. I can hear them thanks to my heightened hearing and hear them talking. Then, I spotted Murayama talking with her best friend Katase. Katase was a girl of average height with short pink hair and green eyes and stood a few inches shorter than Murayama. Speaking of my secret girlfriend, she was fixing her bra on her breasts and smiled cutely as Katase laughed at what Murayama was telling her. The conversation went like this…

"…No fooling? He is that big? There is no way," Katase smirked as she shook her head.

"I am not lying. If you would see it for yourself, you would get addicted," Murayama smiled as she stared at her. Katase laughed as she began buttoning up her shirt.

"Well, if he is that big… You think he would be that big from jerking off to you a lot," Katase teased as she poked Murayama on the belly.

"No, he is naturally that big. He told me before," she said as she nods her head, "I know the difference."

"How?" Katase asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I watch porn in secret, Ka," Murayama whispered into Katase's left ear as she leaned close to Katase. My eye began twitching as I blinked several times. Damn it, my secret girlfriend is perfect! If she reads manga, she would be an instant wife for me.

"Oho! Really, now? When do you get the time?" Katase laughed as she looked at Murayama.

"When I get ready for bed," she said bashfully as she twiddled her fingers.

"Ooh… Thinking of James, huh?" Katase teased and Murayama blushed hard.

"Kinda…" Murayama said, "I mean… He is quite built for a nerd. And, I do owe him for what he did for me 3 years ago…" I should give some context here… 3 years ago, Murayama was nearly gang-raped by a bunch of thugs in a back alley when she walked home by herself one night. That same night, I was flying home with Raynare, a childhood friend of mine and a fellow Fallen Angel when I heard her scream for help.

-_Scene Change: __**3 Years Ago; Kuoh Town**_-

Raynare and I were flying over the quiet and peaceful town with our pitch back wings out behind us, flapping against the wind. I looked back at her and she smirks at me.

"What do you think, buddy? Head home for the night? I am getting exhausted," Raynare said as she looked at me.

"Yeah. Dad would kill me for being out this late, anyway," I told Raynare as I nodded my head just as a scream was heard below us, "What the hell?!" She and I looked down and saw a girl with long brown hair tied in twintails running into a dark alley with at least 4 guys in their 30s chasing behind her. She stopped in front of a 20 foot wire fence and tried to climb over it only to be pulled down off of the fence onto the ground back first. One of the thugs tugs at her clothes and laughed sadistically as Murayama screamed for help. One of the thugs kicked her in the head, causing her to cry out in pain and stop screaming.

"Next one will be worse, sweetie. Now, shut up and enjoy the next 20 minutes," the thug that kicked her smirked as he pulled out a flaccid 6 inch dick and held it in front of her face. She whimpered as she looked away in absolute horror. I gritted my teeth and flew down immediately, disregarding Raynare's protests. I am the type of person that hates people who prey on innocent lives. I end up throwing myself into the fray for the innocent and getting either my ass kicked or kicking someone's ass. Mostly the 2nd option… I rarely get my ass kicked. So, I landed behind the group of thugs and hid my wings in my hoodie as I grabbed my Sacred Gear: which was a red briefcase that had a demonic face on the front of it named Pandora. It has the ability to transform into over 800 types of weapons and guns. It transforms into a scythe as I slammed the briefcase onto the ground bottom first and I leaped towards the group, delivering a wide slash that knocked the group away. I impaled the thug on top of Murayama and flung him hard into a nearby dumpster, creating a bloody dent into the side of the blue dumpster.

-**Play Divine Bloodlines From Super Smash Bros. Ultimate OST (Official Theme Of Fallen Saiyan)**-

"I am not playing! Who next?!" I yelled angrily as I swung my scythe forward and the thugs got up to pull out several knives and one point a Goddamn 9mm at me. I snarled as I cracked my neck.

"Leave us alone, kid. The girl is coming with us," the one holding the gun told me as he took the safety. I shook my head as I clenched my fist and electricity sparked from my fist. Murayama stared at me in shock as I charged at the thugs. The one holding the gun fired at me and the bullet bounced off of my chest, not even grazing the skin. I appeared in front of him and slammed my electrified fist into his face, causing him to sail several yards away from his cohorts and me and into a far store window, breaking the glass on impact and crashing into a display case full of water bottles. He slid down to the ground, blood pouring from him now smashed nose as I grabbed another thug by his throat and impaling him with my scythe. He coughed out blood as I had a sadistic smirk on my face. Some of his blood got onto my face as I twisted my scythe's blade into his stomach. I hurled him into the same dumpster and was tackled to the ground as 2 thugs charged me from behind. I yelled out a kiai and both thugs were flung back into the wall opposite of us and I got to my feet. I then slammed the lower part of the staff into the ground and the scythe changed into a pair of blood red gauntlets that fastened on my hands. I punched my fists together and walked towards the rest of the thugs as they backed away from me in absolute horror.

"Come on… Where is that bravado from before? Make me try to get serious!" I told them with a sort of sadist tone to my voice. They dropped their knives and ran off with their tails between their legs. I shook my head and turned to the other 2 thugs that were laying on the ground, shivering in fear as they stared at me.

"Go on… 5 second head start. Leave now or die here… I don't care which," I threatened them as I cracked my knuckles. Both of them ran away screaming bloody murder as they left a large puddle of piss below them. I laughed with scorn as they ran with their piss filled pants away from me. I stopped laughing as I looked back at a terrified Murayama and wiped some of the blood off of my face. From her point of view, it looked like I was another thug. But, when I walked over to her…

"No! Please, don't kill me…" she screamed in panic as she backed up against the fence, "I'll do anything…" I knelt in front of her and held out my left hand as the gauntlets disappeared off of my hands.

"It's okay. Are you hurt at all?" I told her kindly as she stared at me. She calmed herself a little as she looked at my hand. Then, she took my hand and I helped her to her feet.

"No. I'm okay… Just scraped my knee a little…" Murayama told me as she looked down at her bloody knee, "It happened when they were chasing me through the neighborhood."

"Any idea who those guys were?" I asked as I looked at one of the 2 thugs I killed in cold blood. It wasn't a big deal to me… I have killed a few people when I was younger. I wasn't a good angel, let me tell you…

"No. Is he…" Murayama asked me as she stared at the dead thug. I went over to him and pulled out a butterfly knife from my hoodie. I then left the knife next to his dead body and stood up. It was one of my throwaway knives I keep handy just in case.

"Yeah. Good thing you didn't know any of them… Listen, you better get out of here. More tend to show up when they smell new and fresh meat," I told her as I slipped on my hoodie. I walked away from her.

"Wait!" she called and grabbed my hoodie sleeve. Then, my tail instinctively grabs her by the waist as I looked back at her. She gasped and looked directly at my tail. I unfurled my tail from her waist and cleared my throat as it wraps around my waist again.

"Was that real?"

"…Yes. Promise you will not tell anyone you saw me around here," I told Murayama as I unfurled my raven black angel wings, "I was never here…" I then prepared for takeoff as Murayama held onto my sleeve.

"I mean… I'm lost. I don't know my way around this part of town. I missed my bus and now I have to walk home. Could you at least point me in the right direction?" Murayama asked me as she looked at me. I sighed and nodded my head.

"All right. Get on," I told her as I point to my back. She blinked and stared at me.

"You can't get to where you need to go, so I will take you. This place won't take you home… Not directly. There is a bridge that randomly goes up and blocks off all entrances and exits out of the neighborhood by the way you are heading. You will be trapped here unless I take you home."

"Oh! Thank you!" she said as she hops onto my back and wraps her arms around my neck. I took off and flew up to Raynare, who had her arms folded across her chest with an I Can't Believe You Did That look.

"Hey, screw you. I at least have a soul under all my sadism," I told Raynare and she sighed as she threw her hands up into the air.

"Whatever. I gotta get home, anyway," Raynare said as she looked ahead.

"I will see you tomorrow, then," I told her as she flew off. She waved lazily back at me and I looked back at Murayama.

"So, where we headed?" I asked her.

"Just head straight… I will show you where to go," Murayama told me as she held on tight to me. I flew straight into the starry night sky as I looked straight ahead.

"Thank you…"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I said as I looked back at her.

"Thank you for saving me. Murayama Kirishima," she said as she laid her head on my left shoulder.

"Sparda… That is my nickname. James is my real name," I told her as I looked straight ahead, "That is all you need to know."

"Thank you, James…" Murayama told me as she hugged me more and her breasts push up against my back.

-_Scene Skip: __**Present Day**_-

I leaned back from the hole as I wiped my nose. I chuckled and looked at my friends with a goofy smirk on my face.

"All that and a bag of chips," I told them with a laugh. They high fived as I looked behind them and saw a few of the kendo club members standing behind us. Shit, that's not good…

"Uhh, boys? We gots a problem. Code Red?" I point behind Issei and they saw the girls behind us in their kendo uniforms. They had wooden bokkens in their hands as they menacingly walked towards us.

"How did they get behind us so fast?! Crap, run boys!" Motohama yelled as he and Matsuda charged off. Issei and I backed up against the wall and the kendo club girls walked up to us, bokkens raised above their heads.

"Welp… It was nice knowing you, Hyoudou," I told Issei as I shook his hand.

"Yeah. Same to you, Naoko," Issei told me as he shook my hand back. We prepared for the coming beat down from the women as Murayama and Katase rushed up behind the girls and Murayama stood in between us and them.

"Wait! Let's just give them a head start… At least," she said as she snuck a glance at me and winked. I was the only one who noticed it as I gave a subtle smirk to her and went back to faux panic mode.

"Okay, Murayama… It's a favor for you, after all," one of the girls said and Murayama turned to us with a glare that scared Issei and intrigued me.

"Scram…" she said seriously and Issei charged off with me right behind him. Then, I hopped into the bushes as Issei kept going. I slowly poked my head out of the bushes and listened in to the conversation.

"You know, Murayama… One of these days, you will get sick of being peeped on by those guys like we are," another one of the girls said sardonically as the others agreed.

"You don't think I am? Come on," Murayama said as she stared at the group, "Come on. Let's get to practicing." The club members wandered off… Not before Murayama turned back to my hiding spot and winked cutely at me and rubbed her butt at me. I smirked and chuckled at the action as I poked my head out of the bushes and winked at her. She giggled and walked off, swaying her hips side to side for me.

"Damn it, I hate to see her go… But, I love watching her walk away. Ah, well… Better get to Issei and the boys," I said as I stood up and walked off calmly with my hands in my pockets.

-_Scene Skip; __**A Few Minutes Later; Old School Building**_-

I soon caught up to my boys resting beneath an oak tree we frequently stand under and stood next to Motohama, patting his shoulder.

"Phew. That was close, boys… I narrowly escaped with my dignity intact," I told them, "Thanks for leaving me again, by the way…"

"Sorry," they said and rubbed the back of their heads. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's fine. I take one for the team, as usual. What's next? Head home and watch some porn as usual?" I asked them as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Friday night special as usual!" Matsuda smirked as he pushed up his glasses and nods his head, "This time will be at my house. Last time we went to your house, James… You dad kicked our asses for making too much noise." I snorted and covered my mouth at the memory.

"Don't remind me," I snorted and shook my head, "Any good ones come out recently?"

"Well, your favorite genre has some new ones out: Magical Girls," Motohama said as he wriggled his eyebrows. I clapped my hands together and wrung my hands together as I licked my lips.

"Ooh… I can't wait!" I smirked as I nodded my head, "Dude, tell me you have them!"

"I got you, homie," Motohama said as he high fives me. Issei was looking up at the old school building as we were talking, not even regarding what were saying.

"Yo, Hyoudou. You good, my dude?" I asked Issei as I looked at him and whapped his shoulder lightly. He blinked a few times and looked back at me as he points up to the window. I looked up and saw a flash of red in the same window that Issei was looking at. It was Rias Gremory, a girl about my age with long red hair and green eyes. She was one of the 3 Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy besides Akeno Himejima and Valerie "Vali" Lucifer.

(_**I am going the Fem! Vali angle because I kinda wanted to try it out. Besides, with me doing this… I was gonna have Fem! Vali in my harem, not Issei's harem. Now, I will say who will be in whose harem at the end of the prologue. It will be a surprise on who I will keep in my harem, if you all remotely know me. Also, no. I will not take Rias away from Issei's harem… I really prefer them together, know what I mean? It fits to me.**_)

"Hey, isn't that Rias Gremory?" I said in faux shock as I looked up at her. She stared down at us and frowned at me. That, I can understand… She is a high class devil, after all. She and I are supposed to be sworn enemies while I don't actually mind being around her while I enjoy being around her best friend, Akeno. If you ask me, Akeno is HOT. Like, hotter than Murayama. But, I will never tell Murayama that since she is the jealous type. I shrunk under her gaze and cleared my throat. If you are wondering why I am slightly scared of Rias, it's due to her title… The Gremory family are a high class rank of devils. She is called the Princess of Destruction and her title says it all. Her power can rival mine if it gets to a boiling point. And, I don't want to test the waters on how strong she really is so I am more wary than normal.

"So, I will see you guys later?" I told them as I looked at my boys.

"You okay? You aren't this scared around girls normally," Issei said with concern. Despite us being massive Pervs, Issei and I are more like brothers than friends. He was really worried about me while the other 2 were confused on why I changed my demeanor.

"It's nothing. I just have to get ready for tonight, mmkay? Lates!" I told them quickly as I rushed off in a hurry. When I was out of sight of the guys, I unfurled my wings and flew off into the sky. I pulled out my black and red cell phone and tapped on the screen a few times and brought it to my right ear. I heard the distinct sound of the phone ringing in my ear and a man's voice answered.

"This is Azazel. What can I do for you?" the man asked as I took a few deep breaths.

"Hey. It's me… Can we talk?" I replied and the audible sound of a gasp was heard.

"Sparda?! Where have you been?! I have been looking all over for you!" Azazel said in a shocked tone as I rubbed my sweaty forehead.

"Well, I remember to keep you on speed dial if I ever have a panic attack around the Gremory girl. I did," I said as I shook my head. I could hear Azazel laugh over the phone and I clicked my tongue in irritation.

"Could you NOT laugh at my misery?!" I asked seriously and he lowered his laughing to soft chuckles.

"Sorry, sorry. So, what you gonna do now? Come over?" Azazel asked me and I chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hey, have you heard from my ma?" I asked him as I looked straight ahead. No reply.

"Didn't think so. Thanks, Azazel."

"She is here in town… Just can't give you her location for her safety," he said after a few seconds, "Sorry, kid."

"Ah, I wouldn't be sorry Zaz. She should be for not seeing me and Dad, that's all," I said as I shook my head.

"Cute. Well, see ya soon, kid!" Azazel said and hung up.

"Never gives me the chance to say bye myself. Jeez, Zaz," I muttered as I put my phone away.

-_Scene Skip; _**P.O.V. Change: Valerie 'Vali' Lucifer**_**; Meanwhile; ORC**_-

I stood by Rias as I put my hands in my pockets, sighing with concern as Rias took a sip from her red and white teacup.

"Something on your mind, Vali?" Rias asked me as she looked up at me.

"It's about the child of Persephone, Rias… You think he would tell Hyoudou about us?" I asked her as I looked down at her. Rias took another sip from her teacup and thought about my response.

"If he has already, it would make sense why he ran like he did," Rias said as she shook her head, "By the way, how are you on your peerage? Things going well for you?"

"Relatively well, actually," I said as I nodded my head, "But, I am more concerned with you. What should we do about Riser?" Rias rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"I don't know how long I can keep him at bay, Vali. I am stuck in a corner with no way out," Rias sighed as she placed the teacup down on the table in front of her and rubbed her temples, "That man don't know how to take no for an answer. I might have to take drastic measures…"

"Like what?" a voice called as Akeno Himejima, Rias's best friend and her Queen, walked in holding a tray with a pitcher of water in front of her.

"I might have a suggestion," I told her as I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

-_Scene Skip; _**P.O.V Change: Issei Hyoudou**-

I sighed as I raised my hands behind my head and walked the normal way home. I rubbed the back of my head, pondering why James ran off like that.

"_**Something on your mind, Partner?**_" a voice called from my head as a red gauntlet appeared on my left arm. I sighed and looked at the gauntlet's green gem.

"It's nothing, Ddraig. I am just concerned with my buddy, James," I told the gauntlet, "You think he knows about you?" No reply from the old lizard and I just sighed with concern.

"_**More than likely, kid. It is a possibility that James knows about me and won't say anything to you, which wouldn't make much logical sense. But, this is James we are talking about… He is a mystery,**_" Ddraig told me after a few seconds. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head. I should explain who Ddraig is… He is the Red Dragon Emperor, one of the strongest beings in the world. He is also known as the Red Dragon of Domination and his power can rival God and Satan at the same time. It's pretty crazy, when you think about it. I haven't told James about it… But, I plan to soon. I don't want him to be in the dark about this… It might hurt him or worse. I don't know, I can't tell the future…

"Umm, excuse me?" A voice called to me as I looked behind me and saw a girl with long black hair walked up behind me and stopped a few feet away from me. She had black hair and violet eyes and wore a short black dress with a small purple button up jacket that was unbuttoned to show her large massive breasts. I smirked and turned to her as my arm returned to normal.

"_This is obviously a trick, huh?_" I thought as I placed a hand on my hip.

"_**A very dumb one… But, thank goodness for your somewhat self control,**_" Ddraig chuckled as I rolled my eyes subtly.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked her as I stepped towards her.

"Umm… I want to be your girlfriend!" she proclaimed and I did all I could not to burst out laughing.

"Umm, what?" I asked in faux shock. The girl blushed and looked away.

"Well… I should start over. My name is Yuuma Amano… I have seen you around a few times and I was too afraid to ask you out directly. So, I decided to wait until you got you of school," she explained as she looked down.

"_**Damn good alibi. Obviously, she doesn't go to our school… And, she is a fallen angel**__,_" Ddraig told me as I looked the girl up and down, "_**Be careful around this one, Partner.**__" _

"_I got this, Ddraig. No problem_," I told him with a smirk as I nodded my head.

"Okay, Yuuma. I will go out with you," I told her with a smile as I stepped up to her. She giggled and nods her head.

"Let's trade phone numbers!" Yuuma told me as she held my hand. I can't believe how easy that was, all things considered. I should tell my buddies I got me a girlfriend… But, keep it discrete as possible. Then, I began to think up a plan. After we traded phone numbers, we went our separate ways and I dialed a phone number into my phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's me… We need to talk. Now."

"What's going on?"

"One of your people just came up to me and asked me out."

"…Shit."

"Yeah."

"Well, you know the address. I will have everything set up."

"Thanks, Zaz."

"No prob, kid." I hung up after that and put my phone away and walked down the sidewalk to my destination. This will get real interesting…

-To Be Continued… In Part 2!-

-All Right, Peeps! This is a brand new DXD story I have had cooking up in the past 6 months as well! It will be a great on to write since I LOVE HIGHSCHOOL DXD! Now, like I said… I decided to go the Fem! Vali route since I do like Vali as a character. Also, it would be an interesting concept to have Vali in Issei's school. How will it impact the story this time around? Also, with this in mind… I will make Issei a lot more powerful than his canon self and a little more smarter. This is an idea that Imperial-sama has done in his Vali-DxD and Chronicles of The Oppai Dragon stories. And, those are some of my favorite stories on this site. A witty Issei will be fun to write since I like witty characters. Now, as promised… I will have a harem like Issei will. But, this is how they will go…

Issei's Harem: Rias, Raynare(Shared), Asia(Shared) Koneko, Irina, Millet, Momo, Kiryu, Le Fay, Kuroka, Fem! Gaspar

My Harem: Murayama(Girlfriend), Katase, Raynare(Shared), Asia(Shared), Akeno, Sona, Fem! Vali, Xenovia, Elisha(OC), Kelly(OC), Ravel, Xuelan, Mihae

Those are the harems for Issei and I. If I missed anyone or you think that one of us should have someone else, let me know in a PM or review. Just… Don't be harsh and make fun of my tastes. And, that is it for me! I will see you in the next chapter! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

Next Chapter: Prologue Part 2: Revelations

-**Play Tropical Resort Act 1 For Outro**-


	2. Prologue Part 2

The Fallen Saiyan

Prologue Part 2: Revelations

-_Scene Skip; _**Azazel's Home**-

I stopped and knocked on the door, aware that I could just grab the key from under the mat and unlock the door. Then, I got the surprise of a lifetime opening the front door. It was James, opening the door. He stopped and looked at me in pure horror.

"Issei?! What the shit?! How did you know where I was?!" James asked in horror as he looked at him. I shook from my initial shock and rubbed my forehead in irritation.

"You are a Fallen Angel, aren't you?" I asked him as I stared at him. He flinched and looked away, scratching his left cheek like always whenever he gets caught in a secret.

"I think I know why you kept it a secret. Was it to protect me from the supernatural?" He didn't answer but his expression told me everything.

"Sorry, bro. I wanted to tell you for the longest time… But, something held me back," James told me as he stood out of the way and I walked inside past him, "But, how do you know Azazel?"

"Video Game Convention. I met him 2 years ago in one of them and he told me all about my destiny as the Red Dragon Emperor," I told him nonchalantly. James's jaw drops to the floor as he heard me tell him that info.

"You… You… You're WHAT?!" James screamed in shock and I chuckled at his reaction.

"I am surprised you didn't notice it by now," I teased him as I punched him on the shoulder, "So, how do YOU know Azazel?"

"My family works for him. Well, my mom does things for him and some other higher up in the church," James told me as he followed me inside, "Zaz, you got company!"

"You call him Zaz, too?" I laughed as I looked at James and he nods as a man with wild red hair walked into the room.

"Issei, welcome back. I see you and my friend here are acquaintances," Azazel said with a smirk as he looked at the both of us, "Now, please. Have a seat and we can get started."

"Yes sir," I said as I sat cross legged in front of a small dining table and James sat next to me. Azazel sat across from us and offered us tea.

"So, what is this I hear about one of my angels asking you out?" Azazel asked as he took a sip from his red teacup. James stared at me in confusion as I sighed.

"Well, It's like this. I have reason to believe that a Fallen Angel with long black hair has been trailing me for quite some time. She has violet colored eyes… Ring a bell?" I asked Azazel and he almost choked on his tea.

"Did you say… Black hair?" Azazel coughed as he looked at me seriously as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. I nodded my head and he groaned as he slaps his forehead.

"It can't be her, can it?" James told Azazel and Azazel groaned while he rubbed his temples soothingly. That confirmed my theory that this is one of his angels.

"If you're right about this, Hyoudou… You have been spotted by my daughter, Raynare. She is a childhood friend of Sparda here and they had a falling out a few years ago that forced her to work with a certain individual that I despise," Azazel explained as he stood up and folded his arms, "There is a possibility that she knows that you have a Sacred Gear but don't know which one you have."

"That sounds about right. But, why would she just come up to me like this out of the blue?" I asked as I rubbed my chin.

"She probably knows that you are my friend," James said as he looked at me, "To get back at me and destroy your Sacred Gear. But, she doesn't know the power she is messing with. I mean, the Red Dragon Emperor's Boosted Gear is known as one of the 13 Gears of Longinus. I would not mess with a gear that gets stronger every 10 seconds… Even if I was pure evil."

"Issei, Sparda… You 2 need to stick together, just in case. If she tries something, contact me immediately. Unfortunately, I don't know everything that goes on with my angels… So, we need to see eye to eye with this," Azazel explained to us as he looked down at us.

"Yes, sir," James told him as he bowed to him.

"Just so you know, I don't do the bowing thing…" I smirked as I nodded my head.

"Smartass, a yes would be nice," Azazel told me as I laughed.

"All right, fine. Yes," I chuckled and shook Azazel's hand.

"By the way, how's Vali? I haven't heard from her in a while," Azazel told James and James smiled at Azazel.

"She is doing better, actually. It would be nice to have her team up with us every once in a while," James said as he shrugged his shoulders. Azazel laughed and nods his head.

"Yeah, well… Girls will be girls. Headstrong as usual," Azazel said as he folds his arms.

"So, now that that riffraff is over… Who is ready for some Smash?" I told them as I smirked right at the both of them. They smirk right back at me with confidence on their faces as I stood up.

"I believe I am leading with 20-3 against Azazel…" James said as he glanced at Azazel.

"22-1 for me," I chuckled and Azazel rolled his eyes.

"You both know I let you win that many times," Azazel said and both James and I laughed.

"Yeah, right!" both of us said at the same time and with that note, we played Smash for a couple hours before we headed out to meet up with Matsuda and Motohama. Since Raynare asked me out on a Friday; James, Azazel, and I hatched a plan to trap her and make sure she doesn't get the jump on me. I gotta say, I wasn't suspecting James to be part Fallen Angel. I mean, he did tell me about his Saiyan heritage and his family tree. And, to be honest… I believed him from the start. He is my best friend, after all. However, he hasn't really told me about his mom… That must be a taboo subject to him right now. I am sure he will reveal it to me in due time.

-_Scene Skip; __**The Next Day; **_**P.O.V. Change: James; **_**Stratos City**_-

-**Play Cool Edge Day From Sonic Unleashed OST**-

I stood up straight, wiping the excess sweat from my forehead as I dodged another incoming Red Ki wave that was shot at me. My father, a man of 6 feet with dark skin and messy black hair, shot towards me with a wide roundhouse kick that caught me in the left side of my face, knocking me to the ground. I quickly flipped to my feet and drove my right knee into his chin, jerking his head back and knocking him into the air.

"Good, Sparda! That was a great counter!" Dad told me as he caught himself and clenched his right fist.

"Thanks, Father. I intend to make sure this next attack lands!" I told him as I held my hands out in front of me, "**Freezer Burn!**" I launched a red and blue fused Ki blast imbued with ice and fire at my father while his fist became encased in red Ki.

"Hmph!" he grunted as he punched the Ki blast and broke it apart. I vanished into thin air and reappeared a few feet away from him. He punched the ground and it began cracking apart in several directions. I chuckled and looked back up at him as he stood up and smirked at me.

"You are getting a handle on your magic and Ki fusion quite well. Sorry I am not that adept in magic to help you," Dad told me as he nods his head at me and folds his arms. I smiled and bowed to my father. He and I trained like this for as long as I could remember… Usually early in the morning like today. It is his way of coping with Mom not being here half the time… And, I honestly don't fault him for that. I am doing the same thing hanging around Issei… It helps me cope with Mom not being around. Speaking of which, I hear a low ringing nearby and glance over at a nearby chair with a phone chiming a tune from its front speakers.

"That must be your friend, Issei," Dad told me as he glanced at my ringing phone. I rushed over to it and picked it up to see a photo of me and Issei from 5 years ago, when we were in middle school. We were at a comic convention with his parents and my crazy uncle on my mom's side, Uncle Barry Fallon and his daughter Homura. Both are hardcore otakus and fellow Fallen Angels. Homura is actually the one who taught me about magic mainly instead of my mother. I picked up the phone and answered the phone.

"This is James. Go ahead," I said while I stretched my free right arm and yawned.

"Hey, James. It's Vali," a girl's voice said over the phone and I stopped stretching to pull the phone away from my ear and look at the screen again. It showed a recent photo of Vali on the phone screen.

"I thought you was Issei… Never mind. What do you need, Vali?" I asked her as I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Well, I heard from Azazel that Raynare came into contact with Issei. I wanted to warn you about her since you and Raynare aren't on speaking terms at the moment," Vali commented and I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah, I know. Azazel told me about it already… Just as Issei revealed that he was the Red Dragon Emperor to me. Did you know, by the way?" I asked her as I sat down. Vali didn't answer my question for a few seconds.

"…Vali?"

"Yeah, I knew… Rias doesn't know. Yet, anyway," Vali said after I sighed with frustration, "How did you not know?"

"I honestly didn't tell him I was part Fallen Angel either… I was trying to keep him away from all the supernatural business. Know what I mean?" I told Vali as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "So, what now?"

"If Raynare knows Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor, then you-know-who might show up and cut him down right there," Vali told me and I gritted my teeth.

"If she shows up and fucks up everything, I will literally LOSE IT!" I growled and a golden aura surrounds me. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder, calming me down as I sat back down.

"Chill, man. Look, I am not fond of your mother being part of the Grigori either… But, the only thing stopping her from destroying everything is you and your dad. Which is another reason why I am calling you. You have to find Raynare yourself and stop her from reporting to your mom," Vali told me as I rubbed my left temple, "I know how much of a headache that must be to you… But, it doesn't give you much of an option. Can you do this?"

"I can fucking try to… But, I won't like it. How long do I have?" I asked Vali.

"If you know Raynare as much as I do, probably 24 to 48 hours before she contacts Issei again," Vali said seriously.

"If I fail, Issei can handle it. He has awakened Ddraig already… Who knows how strong he is now. Always have a plan B on deck, right?" I said as I looked up at the sky, "I better go. Got a date later this morning with Murayama."

"I don't know how long you 2 can keep secretly dating until your pervy friends find you out," Vali teased as I chuckled lightly.

"Trust me, Vali… If that day comes, I will be fucking Mury in front of them," I said jokingly and she busted into giggles and I shook my head. Dad smacked me in the back of the head with a sly smirk.

"See ya, pervy angel," Vali said and hung up.

"You are my son," Dad chuckled as he shook his head. I shrugged my shoulders. I got up from my seat and looked seriously at him.

"A mission?"

"Yeah. After my date, I have to go look for Raynare… She might be up to no good," I told Dad as I looked away. Dad sighed and looked at me with a smile.

"You are just like your mother in many different ways," Dad said to me and I stopped, looking down at the ground, "Don't forget that. You are my son… But, you are her son as well." I looked at Dad and sighed.

"I know… But, the things she does just makes me so MAD," I said as I shook my head while clenching my fists. Dad sighed and rubs my head. He usually does that when I feel either angry or upset.

"It's okay, son. Seph makes me angry sometimes, too… But, nothing we can do about it right now. Just focus on your upcoming mission, okay?" Dad told me as he nods his head with a knowing look on his face.

"Thanks, Dad. I will be careful," I told him with a smile on my face as I stepped back. Dad chuckled and I went inside of our 2 story red brick house through the back glass sliding door.

-_Scene Skip; __**12:30 P.M.; Kirishima Household**_-

I stepped up to the front door of the old style Japanese household and politely knocked on the plastic sliding door and stepped back as I held a bouquet of white lilies in my left hand. I was dressed in a blue vest over a red t shirt with the logo of a red, white, and blue shield on the front, black torn jeans with a silver chain hanging off the side, and black boots with blue laces. The door slid open to reveal a man in his late 40s with greying hair standing on the other side of the door. He wore a traditional blue and white kimono as he answered the door. He smiled at me as I bowed respectfully to him.

"Welcome back, James. Murayama will be ready in a minute. Please, come in… Make yourself at home," he said with a smile as he stood to the side. I walked inside and took off my boots quickly, placing them by the door. He led me to a large living room that had several mats lined up in the middle of the floor and a fireplace to the far left wall.

"No matter how many times I come into this house, I am baffled by how exquisite it looks," I told the man as I looked around the room. I sat on one of the mats on my knees as the man sat in front of me, facing me as he sat knees first on the mat. A woman with short brown hair wearing a geisha outfit walked up to me with a tray holding several cups of hot tea in her hands. She held the tray up to me and I took a small blue cup from the tray, thanking the woman. She offered a cup to the man and he accepted a small red cup. She bowed to the man and I and walked off quickly. I took a sip from the cup and sighed. Jasmine tea, the best tasting tea…

"So, how long have you and my daughter been having sex?" the man asked me as I took another sip and nearly choked at that moment. I coughed and cleared my throat.

"Uhh… Well, you see…" I stammered as I rubbed the back of my head. The man looked at me with a stern look as I looked away in an embarrassed tone.

"Daddy, please don't embarrass my boyfriend," a voice called to him as Murayama appeared in the doorway wearing a blue jean jacket over a black t shirt, blue jeans that hugged her hips and thighs in the right places, and black sneakers. She also had a small pink hand purse hanging on her left shoulder and she tied her hair in a high ponytail behind her.

"But, sweetheart… I want to make sure he isn't after just sex with you," he said to her and Murayama blushed heavily.

"DAD! Jeez, no! James and I love each other very much!" Murayama blushed as she folds her arms under her breasts.

"I mean, he isn't wrong to act that way. He is looking out for you," I told Murayama as I took another sip from the teacup, "This some good tea, though… And, yes. Multiple times."

"Jamie, damn it!" Murayama groaned as she shook me while grabbing my shoulder.

"Hey, I have to be honest! It would bite me in the ass to lie!" I told her as I looked back at her, "Plus, you look beautiful." I handed her the lilies and she took them with a cute smile.

"Okay, I forgive you," Murayama said as she sniffed the lilies and kissed me on the cheek. The man sighed and nods his head.

"Sir, I can assure you… I am not here to play your daughter. I love her a lot. And, I will keep her first in my life if I have to," I told the man and he smiled at me.

"Even keep her first in a harem?" he said as he raised an eyebrow. I flinched and quickly nodded my head. How the hell does he know that?! Murayama widened her eyes and glanced at me nervously. She and I made a promise when we started dating to if I get a harem, I would not do 2 things: Become evil incarnate and betray her heart and my family… Or, get another girl pregnant. One of those 2 things I can guarantee will not happen: The pregnant thing. I can make myself sterile due to my Destroyer genes. More on that later… Anyway, Murayama and I stood up quickly as the man stood up as well.

"Well, have fun on your date. Just don't get my daughter pregnant, kid. Got it?" he told me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir!" I told him as Murayama pulled me out of the room and out the door.

"Be back before 7!" he called to us.

"Okay, Daddy!" Murayama called as she closed the door and both of us stood on the outside, sighing with relief.

"I feel like he doesn't like me that much. Did you get that feeling, too?" I asked her as I glanced at her.

"Yeah. What was up with that?" she wondered as she looked at me, "Oh, well. Come on, we have a date to go on." I took her by the hand and led her down the front sidewalk.

-_Scene Skip_; _**Downtown Kuoh**_-

-**Play Treasure Town From Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST**-

Murayama and I took the bus to ride into town, talking about what we would do for our date today. She thought of a good idea that we could do.

"The local arcade has that now?!" I asked her in shock and she nods her head.

"An old friend of mine showed it to me a week ago. It is really fun," she said as she nods her head. What she is talking about is an air hockey table that has confetti shooting out of the top whenever someone wins a set. It is really rare to find one anywhere.

"You should know I am the air hockey champion out of my group of friends, right?" I told her and she rolled her eyes. She then widen her eyes at a realization.

"How about we make a bet?" she said in a seductive tone as she leaned closely to my ear. I shuddered at the change in her tone.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her with a shiver going up my spine.

"We play one set… If you win, you can do whatever you want to me for the next week. If I win… I get to play dominatrix on you for a week," she said with a sexy growl. I hissed at that remark. I remember the last time she turned dominatrix on me… Never go back from that one. We have a… Complicated relationship, you see.

"Stakes are high, then," I said as I rubbed the back of my head, "All right. You are on."

"Yes… Time to prepare your ass," she giggled as she stared at me. I sucked in my breath and nodded my head. We made it to our destination and got off the bus. Then, we started walking hand in hand to the arcade which was a few blocks from the bus stop. Then, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw something I thought I would not see today: A tall 6'3" woman with long waist length brown hair and pale skin walking through the crowd wearing a red dress with a cut in the right side going down and red pumps. That was my mother, Persephone… What the hell was she doing here? I was tempted to go after her… But, I realized I was still with Murayama.

"Something wrong, Jamie?" she asked me worriedly as she saw the surprised look on my face. I shrugged the look off and smiled at her.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something… Come on. We have a bet to settle," I said as I continued walking. She followed behind me, still holding my hand as we walked through the crowd. Soon enough, we made it to the arcade which was named GORGON'S PLAYPEN in bold and neon green letters on the top of the building. We went inside to be greeted by the multitude of different sounds of video games going off. Murayama took me by the hand over to where the air hockey table was and stopped as it was being used… By Raynare in her human form, Yuuma Amano, and a guy I did not recognize.

"Oh, crap… Looks like it is being used. Let's go try out some other games while we wait," Murayama said as she looked back at me while I stared at Yuuma in shock. Now, this shit isn't a coincidence… I just saw my mother not too long ago and now Raynare is here… With some guy I don't even know. And, his Ki signature is off… Like how Fallen Angels' Ki are slightly off from everything else. Something is going on… This is way more than I previously thought.

"James?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I am just distracted today… Let's find another game to play, mmkay?" I told Murayama as I looked at her apologetically. She nods her head just as Raynare and the guy looked up at us. Murayama and I walked off just as they went back to their game. I snuck a glance back at them and frowned as I sneakily reached into my pocket to text Azazel what just happened. After shooting him a quick text, I put my phone in my pocket and wrapped my arm around Murayama's shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and giggled as she looked up at me.

"James… Something is bothering you. I know you by now," Murayama told me quietly in my ear as she leaned in close to make it look like she is kissing my cheek. I glance at her and sighed. Murayama the detective is on the case again… Ever the observant girlfriend. Murayama has a habit of reading me like a book… I am now certain that she gets it from her father since he read both of us like a book earlier today.

"All right… Just act natural. A few of my flock has shown up here with someone I do not know. Let's try to enjoy the date like a normal couple, okay? Don't draw attention from them and we should be golden," I told her softly as I leaned in to kiss her on the lips softly. She nods her head as we pulled apart and walked over to a game booth to play some Pac-Man. Then, I sensed a familiar Ki signature from my right and saw a girl my age with yellow hair tied up in twin drills walking past me, brushing past my shoulder.

"We need to talk, Sparda… 5 minutes, out back," she said subtly as she passed behind me.

"Millet…" I muttered as I watched the girl walk away and went back to the game, "This day just got worse for no reason."

"Another of your flock?" Murayama asked as she snuck a glance at Millet walking away. I nodded my head and looked at Murayama.

"Look, I need you to remain here. Okay? I am gonna pretend to go to the bathroom. This shouldn't take too long… We can go back to our date afterwards," I told her as I looked at her.

"No, I want to go with you. If anything happens to you…" Murayama told me as she stared at me.

"I can't risk putting you in danger like that… I know what Raynare and Millet can do. But, that guy… I don't know who he is. If he hurts you…" I told her as I looked at her with a pleading look on my face. She softened her look and sighed.

"Come right back, you hear me? You owe me big time," Murayama said as she kissed me on the lips. I pet her head and she blushed at the action.

"I know, sweetie," I told her as I walked past her to where the bathrooms were and stopped to look back at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back before going inside the men's bathroom. I went over to where the windows were and opened a window to crawl out of it.

-**Play Aquatic Base Level 2 From Sonic '06 OST**-

"All right, guys. I know you are out here," I called as I closed the window and looked around. Then, the area around me started to distort… Letting me know that a privacy barrier has been put up.

"You shouldn't have come here, Sparda," Millet called as she rounded the corner and came up to me. She folded her arms across her modestly sized chest and stared at me.

"Yeah, well… I have a life I am living now. You should try it… Homework, school, a loving girlfriend… Who I am on a date with right now," I said sternly, "In which I have to get back to. So, can we hurry this shit up?"

"Oh, don't be you. It makes things so much more difficult," a voice said above me and Raynare lands behind Millet while in her Fallen Angel form.

"You should talk, woman. I ain't becoming a Grigori… Too much of a damn headache trying to kill everyone and destroy everything," I told her as I folded my arms.

"Me? I didn't abandon my friends for living life as a normal human! Being bad is fun," Raynare said as she glared at me. I unfolded my arms and stared at her.

"Fun? Killing people is FUN?! What the fuck kind of backwards thinking is that?! I don't enjoy what I did in the past! I am happy with who I am now! I don't have to prove myself to anyone anymore!" I told Raynare, "You betrayed me when you literally stabbed me in the back!"

"You were gonna kill Persephone! What was I supposed to do?!" Raynare argued.

"Yeah?! I was gonna fake her out if you let me finish!" I told her with a frown.

"Bullshit!" Raynare snarled as she summoned a spear of light in her hand.

"Raynare, stop! We didn't come here for a fight," a familiar voice called to me as my mother appeared behind Raynare and touched her left shoulder.

"Mother," I snarled as I glared at her. Mother stared at me and sighed.

"Son, listen… We just want to talk," she said calmly and I looked away in anger.

"We have nothing to talk about, MOTHER," I spat out as I turned away.

"It's about the Red Dragon Emperor," she said seriously and I flinched at the mention of Issei, "You know where he is. The boy… Bring him to us. We would love to have him on our side."

"How come every time you come into my life, you want something?" I told her as I looked straight at her with fire in my eyes, "Besides, even if I knew who he was… Why would I just give him to you willingly?" Mother sighed with contempt as she looked away.

"I was afraid you would say that," she said as she nods to Raynare. Raynare smirked evilly and looked ahead at me.

"Dohnaseek! Now!" Raynare called as she stared at me. Suddenly, the guy from before appeared beside Raynare… Holding Murayama in his arms. She kicked and screamed furiously, trying to break free.

"You BITCH! Let her go!" I snarled angrily as my hands began to glow fiery red and icy blue, "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Yet, it seems she knows about Fallen Angels since you told her what you were," Raynare said as she went up to Murayama and groped her boobs, causing her to squeak and clam up on the spot. She blushed as Raynare continued groping her breasts.

"Stop… What do you want?" Murayama asked with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"All we want from Sparda is for him to join us in taking the Red Dragon Emperor for ourselves," Persephone said as she grabbed Murayama by her chin and moved her face towards her, "If he doesn't comply… Well, I can't guarantee your safety." I trembled with rage as a golden aura surrounds me.

"I will not tell you again… LET HER GO!" I ordered as I stomped the ground, cracking it apart in several directions.

"James… Don't listen…" Murayama told me defiantly as the blush on her cheeks got redder from the forced groping, "Y-you promised…"

"…I know that. I will not go back on my word," I told Murayama as I shook my head, "You think I will join you all? Fuck that! I have half a mind to kick all your asses right now!"

"I don't think that will be necessary," a voice called from behind me as the aura surrounding me calmed down slightly. Vali walked up to my right side with her left arm covered in a white gauntlet.

"White Dragon Empress," Persephone said with a scoff, "Why do you have to ruin all the fun?"

"Simple… Because James here is my best friend. No way am I letting you all hurt him or Murayama," Vali told them as she folds her arms, "Now, let the girl go. Or, will this get ugly?" Persephone frowned and stared at me as the aura surrounding me grew again and my hair changed to golden yellow and spiked outwards.

"Let her go. We have a job to do, anyway…" Persephone said seriously to the 3 Fallen Angels. Dohnaseek lets go of Murayama and Raynare backs off as Murayama runs over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked her softly.

"No. Just flirted with me a bit… No biggie. Politely slapped him and that was what made him grab me," she said to me as she lets go of me.

"All that kendo training ain't gonna help shit against a man bigger than you and stronger," I told her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I have a solution to that… Just give me a sec to handle this. Stand back," Vali said to us and Murayama and I stepped back.

"So, Lucifer… What do you want to do now? Kill us?" Persephone asked Vali.

"I could… But, that honestly won't help things now. And, it won't do a damn thing to help you," Vali told Persephone sternly, "Your family does care about you, Seph. Why do this dumb shit?"

"None of your business," Persephone said as she turned away, "Come along, my followers… We have a mission to ensue."

"Yes, milady," they said and followed her into the shadows of the buildings. Vali sighed and looked back at me as my hair returned to normal and the aura dispersed around me.

"Thanks, Val. That was close," I told Vali as I shook her hand.

"No problem," Vali said to me.

"So, you have a solution? What is it?" I asked them. Vali held up a red pawn chess piece.

"Look, I know you will be against the idea… But, it will help your cause and me in the process. Let Murayama become part of my peerage… I can protect her in the case that you can't for some reason. I am as strong as you are, after all," Vali told me calmly as she looked straight at me. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I contemplated the proposition.

"It's mainly up to Mury if she wants to or not," I said as I held up my hands in defense. Vali looked at Murayama and she looked right at me with a distressed look on her face.

-**Play Emotion From Pokémon Black and White**-

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Murayama asked me as she held my hand, "The more time I spend with you, the more danger I put you in. I want to be able to protect you from anything… Maybe this is for the best."

"You do realize that Fallen Angels and Devils are enemies, right?" I told her as I held her hand.

"I don't give a shit about politics or history… As long as I have you, I will be fine," she told me as she hugs me tightly, "Besides… We still have a bet to settle." I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Okay… I will do it, Vali. What do I do?"

"Good. Just stand there and hold still, okay?" Vali told Murayama as she held the pawn chess piece out in front of her, "**Now… I shall reincarnate you into my loyal pawn. Murayama Kirishima, rise and serve me!**" The pawn piece hovered into the air and went into the middle of Murayama's chest and disappeared into her chest. A red aura surrounds Murayama as she grunted in pain. She clenched her fists as the aura fluctuated for a few seconds and stopped shortly afterwards. She sighed as a pair of black devil wings appeared near her lower back.

"That should do it You now are my Pawn, Murayama… And, it looks like you have a latent power locked up inside of you. We can meet my peerage at a later date, if you like," Vali said to Murayama, "James is aquaintanced with them already. So, nothing to worry about."

"This will take some getting used to…" Murayama said as she felt her wings.

"I understand," Vali smiled as she nods her head, "Look, I better go. You guys enjoy the rest of your date… I have some tracking to do." Vali walked off as I held Murayama's hands.

"How do I put these away?" she asked me as she looked at her wings.

"They are an extension of yourself… Just act like you are putting your arms down," I told her and she closed her eyes as her wings folds behind her.

"Thanks," Murayama said as she smiled at me, "I don't known what to tell Dad… What will he think of this?"

"If he is understanding, he will not freak out," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "Come on. We better go finish our date." She bit her lip and nods her head as she took my hand.

-_Scene Skip; _**P.O.V. Change: Jared Naoko**_**; Meanwhile**_-

I sat at my desk in my office, typing away at a laptop that was sitting flat on the table as I sighed with boredom. Sometimes, being an accountant is boring as shit… At least it pays the bills. Then, a familiar Ki signature appears behind me as I removed my glasses from my face.

"Never thought you of all people would show up here, Seph," I said as I turned my chair to my wife, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed under her large bust, "Though, I must say… You look ravishing as always."

"Spare me, Jared… The only reason I hooked up with you was because of your giant dick," she told me with a frown as she looked away. I laughed and shook my head.

"I bet you miss it, huh?" I said cheekily as I stared at her intently. She scoffed and looked away again.

"So Tsundere, Seph… Loosen up, will ya?"

"Can you be fucking serious for once?! This is why I left in the first place!" she snarled as she glared at me. My stare hardened and she backed off.

"How can I be serious? You showing up to mess with us half the time… Doing everything in creation to start wars… While I sit here, being the good parent and remaining here to take care of OUR son. You're responsible for being a mother to James, period. I am here 24/7, caring for him when you are out there, being a false prophet and killing people for no reason! You expect me to stay serious for you? Get real, Seph… I am the mature one here while you need to grow up and own up to your mistakes," I told her as I stood up.

"Fuck you, Jared! I am doing all this for our safety!" Persephone argued as she stalked towards me and got in my face, "For the good of our family… And the Fallen Angels!"

"Fuck the Fallen Angels! Your family is here, worrying about you!" I told her as I had a hateful glare in my eyes, "Are you that self centered to not see the pain you are causing us by doing these crazy things?!" Persephone and I glared at each other before she grabs me and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Shut up… I need this," she told me as she and I pulled apart.

"Need what? A good lay? Is that all I am to you?" I told her sternly as I looked at her. She bit her lip and shook her head fervently.

"What happened to us, J?" Persephone asked sadly as she turned around and hugged her arms.

"You mean you, Seph… I still love you. But, it is hard to see how," I told her as I sat down in my chair. She looked back at me and sighed.

"What about James? He still loves you no matter what, too. He is still your child."

"…What can I do to make things right by you?" she asked me as she took off her black leather jacket and let it drop to the floor to reveal her brown undershirt.

"Several things, actually…" I told her as she sat on my lap, "You listening?" Persephone looked at me and nods her head. This is gonna be a long couple hours…

-_Scene Skip: _**P.O.V. Change: James**-

"Aww, come on! How are you so good at air hockey?!" I pouted as Murayama beat me at the air hockey game. She did a little jig around me as she laughed triumphantly.

"Never underestimate the sleeping giants! Hehe!" she giggled as she hugs my right arm, "Now, our bet…" I hissed inwardly at what would come later tonight.

"Yeah, I know… Looks like I am sleeping over at your house tonight," I told her as I looked at her. She smirked and pumped her fist.

"Hey, Murayama! James! What are you 2 doing here?" a voice called to us as Katase walked up to us with a smile on her face. I gasped as Murayama smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hey, Katase… Just enjoying our date," Murayama told Katase as I froze in shock.

"Hey, wait a sec. Did you tell her we were dating?!" I told Murayama and she nods her head, "Aww, come on! I haven't even told Issei or the boys we were dating! No fair!"

"Hey, she wouldn't stop pressuring me. What was I supposed to do?!" Murayama pouted to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fair enough," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"So… Is he as big as you say?" Katase asked curiously as she stared at me. Murayama blushed and I nearly fell over at that comment.

"What the hell?!" I commented as Katase blushed and stared at my pelvic region, "Could you not?! We are in public!"

"Hey, it's not like I want to know! I have to… For research purposes," Katase blushed as she looked at me.

"Well, it is fair that Katase gets a peek… Since you and I are in an open relationship and all," Murayama told me as she touched my shoulder, "Plus… This is part of my week. Come on, sweetheart."

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered as I followed Murayama and Katase towards the bathrooms, "I feel like so many guys would be happy at this development… I know Issei would. I am not that happy…" Both girls looked around and drags me into the girl's bathroom. Then, Katase locks the door and looked at me. Murayama stood to the side and waited as I nervously stood back from Katase.

"Well, if I show you… Promise me you will keep it a secret," I told her as I nod my head, "If you see me naked, there will be a few things that will freak you out."

"Hey, I have seen a guy's dick before… What else haven't I seen?" Katase said stoically and Murayama hissed as she looked at me.

"Well, there are a few factors," I said nonchalantly as I unzipped my pants and pulled them and my boxers to the floor to show my flaccid member to her… As well as my wrapped tail around my waist.

"Oh… Is that a tail?" Katase asked me as she walked up to me and touched the tail, "Is it real?"

"Yeah," I told her as I unfurled the tail and it wraps around Katase's waist. She gasped as she looked at the tail around her waist. Then, she stared at my shlong and blushed at the size.

"Wow… He is bigger than I thought," Katase said as she touched my member. I shuddered at the touch and she blushed.

"Sorry… I am very sensitive to that," I told her and she smirked as she looked at Murayama, "Wait. Can we have this in a more desirable place? I mean, I like the bathroom as any other person… But, I am a man of dignity." Katase chuckled and nods her head as Murayama smiled at James.

"That sounds like a great idea… How about my place?" Katase said as she looked at me, "We can make this a 3 way…" She winks at me and I blushed as Murayama laughed at the boldness of Katase.

"All right, Kat… Let's go, you horny teen," Murayama teased. Murayama led me and Katase out of the bathroom and out the arcade front doors. This day just got uber weird…

-To Be Continued…-

(With that, Part 2 is complete for the prologue! Next one is the last part of the 3 part prologue! Now, let me explain a few things from here… You have noticed that this story is following its own canon path. As such, it will somewhat follow the pattern of DXD… To a certain point. As you all know, this is the beginning part of the DXD canon where Raynare was introduced. Sorry if Issei showed up too little in this chapter… The next one will be more on him, promise! Anyway, I made some changes to the harems…

Issei's Harem: Asia and Raynare only and Sona moved to Issei's harem

My Harem: Katase (Moved to my harem) and Serafall added to my harem

Since I have a thing for Magical Girls, I will be putting Serafall in my harem and move Sona to Issei's harem. It makes more sense that way. Also, I decided to let Issei have Raynare and Asia added only to his harem. The other girls will stay the same. How does that sound? And, Persephone has been fully introduced! She is half Fallen Angel and half Kaioshin. More on that later in the next arc. Think of her as a more tamer Zamasu except no Zero Mortal Plan shit. Lastly, I had Murayama join Vali's peerage for the reason that I just think she will contribute more to the story that way. And, before you ask… NO, I WILL NOT BE JOINING RIAS'S PEERAGE. Nor will I join Vali's peerage. If anything, I might join Sona's peerage. Now, with that being said… Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-**Play Supporting Me from Sonic Adventure 2**-

-End Prologue Part 2-


End file.
